1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a printed circuit board with common mode filters.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, many printed circuit boards include differential signal lines arranged in signal layers of the printed circuit boards. To avoid common mode signals being transmitted through the differential signal lines, some common mode filters are connected to the differential signal lines to filter the common mode signals. However, these common mode filters takes up real estate on the printed circuit boards and thus increase the costs.